


На коленях

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Куруфин не так легко раскрыл Эолу, в какую сторону сбежали его жена и сын





	На коленях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Upon Your Knee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184354) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> 1) на фразу: «Арки небесных врат не так высоки, как в королевских дворцах, дабы войти в них, надо встать на колени» (Джон Вебстер, трагедия «Герцогиня Мальфи»);   
> 2) Белайн — так синдар называли Валар;   
> 3) АУ;   
> 4) в тексте использованы цитаты из Сильмариллиона перевода Н.Эстель  
> 5) у переводчика есть подозрения, что автор визуализировал Куруфина с этого (https://cstor.nn2.ru/userfiles/data/ufiles/1/2/77/16/2771649.Curufin_1.jpg) арта Катаржины Хмель

После пыльной дороги, залитой ярким светом, шатер Куруфина показался ему островком безмятежности, и Эол даже прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, хоть и знал, что ведет себя глупо. Он находился среди братоубийц, эльфов, которые только и мечтали, как бы вонзить ему кинжал между ребер и объявить вопрос решенным. В нем вновь вспыхнул горячий и погибельный гнев, его неизменный спутник в этом походе, но внешне Эол остался безучастным и просто ждал.  
И Куруфин не отказал себе в удовольствии томить его ожиданием, пока солнечный свет снаружи не перешел в оранжевый предзакатный, а затем – в темноту, а молчаливые слуги не пришли, чтобы зажечь лампы. На него никто не смотрел и не обращал внимания. Словно само его существование полагали недостойным внимания фактом.  
Эол ждал, зная, что это лишь притворство. Лагерь был новым, даже трава оказалась едва примята – Куруфин разбил его, ожидая Эола, как паук в своей сети. Рука Эола жаждала действий, и он бы согласился просто подержать молот. Но они предусмотрительно отобрали у него все оружие, и хотя, казалось, он был один, но все равно чувствовал множество направленных в его сторону взглядов.  
Вдруг стало очень тихо, и в шатер с легкой улыбкой вошел Куруфин. Он не извинился за то, что заставил ждать, но Эол на это и не рассчитывал. Если не считать Аредели, Эол никогда не встречался с нолдор лицом к лицу. Между его женой и ее двоюродным братом наблюдалось легкое фамильное сходство: узкое умное лицо, светящиеся серые, неестественно светлые глаза и жесткая линия губ – которые в случае Куруфина складывались в легкую усмешку.  
И Куруфин заговорил, медленно и протяжно:  
— Куда едешь ты по моим землям, Темный Эльф? Неотложное дело, должно быть, погнало в путь днем такого солнцененавистника?  
Верно, Эол избегал солнца, но на вид лицо Куруфина казалось не здоровей его собственного. Впрочем, Эол понимал, что об этом лучше промолчать, поэтому отвел глаза в сторону, словно смутившись.  
– Мне стало известно… лорд Куруфин, – ответил он, и о-о, как этот титул обжег язык! – что мой сын и моя жена, Белая Дева Гондолина, отправились навестить тебя, покуда я был в отлучке; мне показалось необходимым присоединиться к ним в этой поездке – если у меня получится.  
Куруфин издал короткий, лающий смешок: похоже, Эол зашел слишком далеко.  
— Будь с ними ты, может, они встретили бы здесь прием не столь теплый, как надеялись. Но это неважно, ибо их здесь нет. А теперь отдыхай, а я посмотрю, удастся ли раздобыть для тебя какие-нибудь вести о них… – он щелкнул пальцами, и в шатер вошли двое слуг, один с подносом фруктов и серебряной чашей с орехами, а второй с кувшином вина.  
Куруфин взял орех и покрутил его меж длинных пальцев.  
– Садись, – велел он, опускаясь в самое роскошное кресло. – Или ты отвергнешь мое гостеприимство, стоило тебе им заручиться, Темный Эльф?  
Эол сел. Его кресло было на ладонь ниже куруфиновского, и вино застревало в горле. В то, что оно отравлено, он не верил лишь потому, что Куруфин тоже его пил, причем неприкрыто смакуя.  
– Хотелось бы узнать причину сей новообретенной щедрости, – наконец сказал Эол.  
– Однажды мой брат… – начал Куруфин, а затем покачал головой. – Неважно. Что сделано, то сделано. Я сообщу тебе искомое – в какую сторону упорхнули твоя жена и сын, – но если ты сделаешь кое-что-то и для меня. Сущий пустяк.  
Эол фыркнул:  
– О, выходит, и верховные лорды нолдор не чураются торговаться.  
– Придержи язык, ежели не хочешь его лишиться, – рассеянно предупредил Куруфин, наливая обоим еще вина.   
У Эола пьяно закружилась голова уже после первого кубка, а это вино, похоже, было еще крепче предыдущего. Игристое, легкое, по цвету напоминавшее жидкий солнечный свет. Он с отвращением глянул на кубок, но не нашел в себе сил отставить его.  
– Вино отвратительно.  
– Воистину неотесанный дикарь, – сказал Куруфин, полуприкрыв глаза, – этому вину можно гордиться своей историей, в отличие от тебя. Оно из винограда со склонов Таникветиль.  
– Я пивал гномье варево, что было лучше на вкус, чем эта моча Белайн, – ответил Эол. В следующую секунду он выплеснул остаток вина на ковер и втер остатки в ворс.  
– Как повезло кузине Ириссе, что ей пришлось выйти замуж за мужчину столь редкого ума и воспитания, – протянул Куруфин, наклоняясь к Эолу. Тот не отстранился, а выпрямился, оставшись на своем месте. Куруфин вплотную прижался к нему, и в грудь Эола уперлось что-то твердое. Кольчуга под одеждой.  
Эол начал смеяться и смеялся, пока его не швырнули на пол.  
– В вас, нолдор, – бросил он в лицо Куруфину, – нет чести! Только вы можете верить в опасность от безоружного.  
– Ты опасен – и в первую очередь для самого себя, – выдохнул Куруфин, его глаза ярко засияли. Эол сдержал дрожь, но не сдавленный стон, когда Куруфин навалился на него сверху. В этом не было его вины. Он не спал с Аределью с самого рождения мальчика, и сколько воды утекло с тех пор? Его ощущения сейчас значили чуть меньше, чем ничего. Это ловушка, должно быть, что-то в вине…  
Куруфин вздохнул и, похоже, пришел в себя. В его глазах появился холод.  
– Если желаешь узнать то, что тебе нужно – и отплатить за ковер, – то становись на колени, – он поднялся, стянул с себя тунику и приспустил штаны, и член Эола затвердел, словно по команде.  
Разум Эола был пуст, когда он встал на колени перед Куруфином, прижался щекой к его бедру и открыл рот. В нем пробуждались полузабытые воспоминания о создании, что сияло гораздо ярче Куруфина, и чьи глаза были еще светлее – светлее всего в Ангбанде. И, когда Эол делал это с ним, он рычал, словно волк, и царапал ему щеки.  
Воспоминание мелькнуло и пропало, и Эол вернулся в настоящее, принявшись сосать член Куруфина. В этом он был мастером – как почти во всем, за что брался. Однажды, в самые первые дни их стремительного брака, Аредель с озорным блеском в глазах попыталась удовлетворить его таким способом. Но вскоре отстранилась, закашлявшись, и заявила, что не понимает, как такое возможно сделать.  
Но Эол орудовал умело, и Куруфин со вскриком кончил и оттолкнул его. Он упал на спину, с трудом переводя дыхание, и пристально посмотрел на Куруфина, а тот – на него. Расстановка сил изменилась – и не могло быть иначе после того, как считаные секунды назад он заставил Куруфина дрожать.  
– К западу, – хрипло произнес Куруфин. Эол нахмурился, не сразу поняв, о чем тот.  
– Двух дней не прошло, как они миновали Ароссиах, а оттуда быстро помчались к западу. Выдвигайся за ними, ежели хочешь, и иди по следу.  
Эол вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и поднялся на ноги.  
– Благодарю тебя, лорд Куруфин.  
Глаза Куруфина опасно сверкнули.  
– Я дал тебе дозволение уехать – но не свою любовь. Чем быстрее покинешь ты мои земли, тем больше обрадуешь меня.  
Эол молчал до тех пор, пока не сел на лошадь, и лишь тогда ответил:  
– Земли, что под твоей властью, – медленно сказал он, – остаются такими лишь по милости Врага. Не гордись так, родич. Я вспомню о тебе, когда вернусь.  
– Похитители не становятся родней родне их жертв, – мрачно глянул на него Куруфин,– и моя кузина заслуживает большего, чем можешь дать ты. Я дал тебе дозволение уехать. Пользуйся этим и убирайся. На сей раз, по законам эльдар, коим я подчиняюсь...  
Эол зло фыркнул, но Куруфин продолжил, словно не слыша:  
– ...Я не могу убить тебя. И вот еще какой совет добавлю я, пусть ты и не послушаешь: возвращайся в свое жилище во тьме Нан-Эльмота! Ибо сердце упреждает меня, что если отправишься ты вдогон за теми, кто более не любит тебя, никогда тебе туда не вернуться.  
Ничего не ответил Эол на эти слова. Все его мысли устремились вперед. Туда, куда Аредель вела их сына, – к Гондолину.


End file.
